


One Strike of a Blade

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Drabble, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, Mercy Killing, October Prompt Challenge, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sad Ending, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta finds out that Sylvain has been captured by Edelgard and Hubert and she attempts to save him.Prompt: "Please… No More/Stop, please”
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	One Strike of a Blade

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the angst filled prompts, haha. Because what's more fun than making one of your favorite ships suffer?
> 
> This happens on the Black Eagles route and Sylvain was working with Dimitri when Edelgard and Hubert got their hands on him.

Bernadetta hurried down the steps into the dungeon, her footsteps echoing off the walls. This was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done, it was the stupidest thing she would ever do. The Bernadetta of five years ago would never do something like this. That Bernadetta had not seen how war changed a person.

Reaching the bottom steps, she could see torch light coming from the cell before her, the rancid smell of sweat and blood and who knows what else made her nose wrinkle.

“Perhaps we should stop for the day Hubert, I doubt you will get anymore from him.” Edelgard’s voice was cold and distance, the Flame Emperor was speaking.

“I think we’re close to getting something out of him.” Hubert’s voice was low, the edges laced in malice.

“Perhaps, but if he dies then he is of no use.”

Bernadetta was close enough that she could see the details of the cell. Hubert stood need to a table filled with various sharp implements to use for torture. Edelgard a few feet back, out of the way of any splatter of ichor.

Her heart lodged in her throat as she saw the person tied to a post in the center of the room. His head was bowed as forward as it could go, and he was so bloody that she couldn’t even tell what color his ragged clothes were initially. His breathing slightly labored, his red hair messy and his arms behind his back.

“Just one more, we can try to get a bit more out of him. Lady Edelgard, I know how far to push a man.”

A small sigh. “Alright, do what you must Hubert.”

“N…no!” Bernadetta didn’t register what happened at first. One moment she was outside the cell and the next, she was next to Sylvain, protectively hugging his head, not caring about the blood that were starting to soak into her skin. She looked back and saw Hubert staring at her with murder in his eyes, Edelgard, poised as always.

“I was trying my best to make sure you did not find out Bernie, I knew you were close to him before everything,” said Edelgard coldly.

“Please…stop, don’t hurt him anymore, please…” she whispered. She looked down at him, and pushed some of his hair and the blood off his face. She didn’t even know if he was conscious, his eyes were seeing something far away.

“This is unbecoming of someone that’s supposed to be working for Lady Edelgard.”

Hubert’s threat sent chills up her spine but she shook her head and held on tighter to Sylvain. For a moment she thought she felt Sylvain nuzzle into her neck and she looked down and he looked at her with a soft smile that seemed out of place. “Sylvain?” she whispered.

“You’re okay, I’m glad.” Sylvain’s voice was hoarse, raspy and almost nothing like what she remembered.

“You’ll be okay, you’re going to be okay,” she whispered. What could she do though? Perhaps she could bargain with Edelgard? Would Hubert even allow that? Could she-

Her thoughts spiraled away as Edelgard walked up with a sword in hand and pierced Sylvain in the chest, the cold metal barely a couple breaths from Bernadetta.

She watched in horror as Sylvain’s body immediately slumped, those eyes fading of all life.

“Lady Edelgard, that was uncalled for,” said Hubert.

“We were not going to get any more from him, it would be a waste to keep him alive. Let’s go Hubert.”

Bernadetta’s eyes blurred with tears as Hubert and Edelgard left the cell, her now alone with the quickly growing cold corpse.

“I’m sorry Sylvian, if I knew earlier…if I came sooner…” What could she have done then? She was only Bernadetta, there was nothing to her. She wasn’t strong, her crest was nothing special, she was just…her. She knew she had to untie him, it looked very uncomfortable tied up like that. What did people from Faerghus do in terms of funeral rites? She could figure that out later. All she wanted to do right now was to cry for him and wish none of this had ever happened.


End file.
